<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Way She Looks At Him by westallenkiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037069">The Way She Looks At Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss'>westallenkiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris can’t stop thinking about their first first kiss...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Way She Looks At Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Radiance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning came quick, Iris can’t remember falling asleep after their amazing night of pleasure. Barry so deep inside of her, spilling all he had for her. She looks at him and falls in love with him all over again...</p><p>The night of pleasure has ended, but she can still feel him, he’s not hogging the covers either as he lays fast asleep for her to watch him breath. She touches his lips softly with her fingertips, watching him stir with a soft smile in his sleep. This is the man she gets to be with forever, how beautiful...</p><p>“I love you.” She murmurs leaning in to kiss his lips gently.</p><p>Barry stirs again, but softly mumbles back, “I love you too, Iris.” That half smirk playing at his lips as one eye opens to look at the most beautiful girl in the world he gets to call his his wife...</p><p>There’s a certain glow in Iris’ eyes now that she knows about their <i>first kiss</i>. She knows he she feels about Barry now and how much she loves him, so it was only evident she loved him even then too even if it was never known to her. This kiss was taken from her and Barry had to live with never knowing she would ever know and that hurt her, but her new found love for Barry as if she didn’t love him enough is still radiating through her and every time she looks at the man she wants to spend forever with. </p><p>Barry and Iris are sitting by their fireplace, feeding each other some anniversary dinner and enjoying it as if it’s the best meal of their lives because everything just seems surreal. No interruptions, nothing, absolutely nothing but the two them able to just rest and get a reminder that a love like theirs can withstand anything. They’ve been through hell and back what feels like a million and one times so savoring this beautiful moment as Barry starts to kiss her after he’s finished eating what was left on her plate as well...it just feels like home...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...the next part will come tomorrow night, hope you like so far. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>